


relax

by eab5c5



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Humor, Grinding, M/M, Minor Puppy Kink, Tears, haPPY BIRTHDAY LITA I HOPE U LIKE IT, jaemin accidentally calls jeno puppy but jeno likes it (blushing emojis), just a little, they laugh and smile a lot okay ??, they're in love !!, this is a lot more tame than the tags make it look am Sorry sfkjdsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/pseuds/eab5c5
Summary: Jaemin has a stressful day at work and Jeno just wants to help him relax.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxicmew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/gifts).



> [SCREAMS INTO MEGAPHONE.] HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITA !! a special gift for a most special friend i hope you like this uwu it's based off one of our many twt convos we've had so i hope it lives up to those discussions askfhs to anyone else reading this i am sorry u have been subjected to my poor smut writing skills - other than that pls enjoy
> 
> here's what i listened to while writing this altho it is completely unrelated to the fic i just rly like this song ([fluids - michael medrano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtKdd7N-Vqg))

[ from: minnie bun  ♡ 3:12 ]

_ i can’t wait to come home _

_ today has been so frustrating _

[ from: jeno my love 3:16 ]

_ i know bb _

_ just a few more hours _

_ i’ll be here when you get home ♡ _

  
  


Jaemin smiled at his phone before slipping it back into his pocket. He sighs, returning to the paperwork in front of him and hoping the rest of the day will pass by soon. As annoying as work has been since he started his shift - from having coffee spilled on his pants to lazy coworkers and slow computers - even just a few messages from his boyfriend managed to cheer him up a bit. The only thing getting him through the rest of this shift is the promise of quality time with Jeno once he gets home. Maybe they can watch a movie together before bed, just so Jaemin has an excuse to cuddle with him on the couch. 

Yeah, that’d be nice.

  
  


♡♡♡

  
  


When he walks into the apartment at half past eight Jaemin is met with quiet. He toes off his shoes, trying to listen for the sounds of the TV or Jeno.

“Jeno? You there?” he calls, loosening his tie with one hand while setting his lunchbox on the kitchen counter. He opens the fridge and reaches for a water bottle, chugging half of it while straining his ears to hear anything.

“In here!” Jeno finally calls from the bedroom and Jaemin smiles. 

“Hey,” he says, pushing the door half open to walk inside the room. Jeno is standing by the dresser, placing his glasses on it before turning to face Jaemin. He smiles as Jaemin walks closer to wrap his arms around him. Jeno hugs him back firmly and Jaemin sighs, content to bury his face in Jeno’s neck and smell his cologne. “Missed you.”

Jeno laughs quietly, “I missed you too. How was the rest of work?”

He presses his lips to Jaemin’s forehead before pulling back and Jaemin grins before the expression turns into a frown. He squeezes Jeno’s sides before sighing. 

“It sucked. I’m just glad I have the weekend off.”

Jeno gives him an understanding look and nods, “Me too.”

“I’m gonna change out of my work clothes,” Jaemin says then, leaning forward to give Jeno his own peck on the cheek. “Do you wanna watch a movie or something?” He disentagles himself from Jeno’s arms to walk across the room towards the closet. Jaemin is more than ready to put on something comfortable and get out of his office attire. 

“Sure.” Jeno sounds a little distracted when he replies. Jaemin hears the springs in the bed creak as he sits down, waiting for Jaemin to finish putting on his sweatpants and t-shirt. When Jaemin walks back out he throws his suit into the hamper without much care. He can worry about it later. Right now he just wants to relax.

“What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know...come here for a second?”

Jaemin’s brow furrows a bit in confusion at Jeno’s request but he obliges anyway. As soon as he’s within arm’s reach Jeno takes him by the hand and gently pulls him closer. 

“Is something wrong?”

“No, just,” Jeno shakes his head. He purses his lips, as if thinking for a moment, and then makes up his mind. “Here, sit down.” he says, maneuvering Jaemin onto the bed while he stands up, switching their places. 

“Why do I need to sit down?” Jaemin asks, smiling up at Jeno who looks adorably frustrated. Jeno wrings his hands and looks away from Jaemin’s face like he’s embarrassed. What does he have to be embarrassed about? Jaemin doesn’t press him for an answer right away, leaning back on his hands and waiting for Jeno.

“You’ve been really busy at work, right?”

“Well, yeah, but that’s normal-”

“I know, it’s just...you’ve been working so hard lately.”

“You have too.” Jaemin rebuttals, and Jeno pouts a bit because he’s  _ trying _ to focus the conversation on Jaemin. Yes, they’ve both been working hard, but this is about Jaemin.

Jeno huffs, “Outside of that, I just don’t like seeing you so tense all the time.”

“I’m not tense right now. Really, you don’t have to worry, Jeno.”

Jeno bites his lip. “I always worry,” he mutters, and then shakes his head again, this time waving his hands as well as if to dispel the thought. He squares his shoulders like he always does when he’s determined about something and Jaemin watches him with fondness and amusement. “Anyways, that’s not the point. The point is...I want to help you relax.”

“Well, yeah,” Jaemin laughs. “That’s why I brought up the movie. We can-”

His voice gets caught in his throat mid-sentence when Jeno suddenly and silently drops to his knees in front of him.  _ Oh _ , Jaemin’s brain finally catches up with the situation,  _ that’s what he meant by relax _ . Jeno’s cheeks are painted pink in the dim light coming from their bedside lamp and Jaemin swallows. He feels a spark of arousal in the pit of his stomach, inhaling sharply when he feels Jeno’s hands on his clothed thighs.

“We can watch the movie in a bit,” Jeno says quietly, looking up at Jaemin through dark lashes. “Okay?” His fingers are dipping into the fabric of Jaemin’s sweatpants and Jeno doesn’t move any further.

“Okay,” Jaemin finally chokes out. “Okay, yeah.”

Jeno smiles at him sweetly. The one that turns his eyes into crescent moons and shows off his pretty white teeth. After that Jeno doesn’t waste a moment longer, pushing Jaemin’s legs apart with little resistance so he can settle between them. Jaemin breathes quietly and watches as Jeno takes his time, running his hands down to Jaemin’s ankles and back up to his thighs. It makes him shiver. 

Before Jeno starts anything he moves up and Jaemin leans down to meet him, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. He feels Jeno’s tongue against the seam of his mouth and opens up for him willingly. Their tongues slide together, wet and warm, sometimes scraping against teeth before Jeno pulls back to lavish some attention on Jaemin’s bottom lip. It gives Jaemin a moment to breathe. A stuttered gasp leaves his mouth, however, when he feels Jeno’s hand brushing against his crotch. Jaemin is already half-tented in his trousers, squeezing his eyes shut as Jeno rubs him harder through the material. 

“Fuck,” Jaemin bites out and Jeno smiles against his lips, kissing him quickly one last time before returning to kneeling on the floor. 

“Relax,” Jeno says playfully, tapping his fingers once, then twice over Jaemin’s arousal.

Jaemin looks down at him with an unimpressed expression. The muscles in his legs and stomach are tight, not from stress, but from Jeno teasing him and Jeno definitely knows that. He just likes being a little shit sometimes. 

Jaemin is about to say something about it when Jeno leans forward to press his face against Jaemin’s clothed dick. He nuzzles it with his nose, and Jaemin can feel his warm breath through the fabric.

“Jeno,” he gasps, gripping the bed sheets as Jeno continues to rub his face against his cock. “Please.”

Luckily for Jaemin he listens. Jeno pulls back, fingers hooking into Jaemin’s waistband and starting to pull his pants down. Jaemin lifts his hips to help him get them off until the fabric is gathered around his ankles. Instead of continuing with the foreplay Jeno pulls his boxers down as well, watching as Jaemin’s cock springs free from the confines of his underwear. Jaemin sees Jeno swallow from his perch on the bed. 

He wraps a hand around the base of his cock and Jaemin practically keens. 

His head almost tilts back and Jaemin is ready to get lost in the feeling before deciding against it. He wants to watch Jeno who isn’t looking up at him now. Instead his eyes are focused solely on Jaemin’s cock, gaze almost predatory.

Jeno does a few experimental strokes, feeling the muscles in Jaemin’s thighs jolt around him. His skin is hot and flushed. Beads of precum spurt lazily from the tip of his erection and Jeno swipes his thumb over the head, delighting in Jaemin’s breathy whine as he smears the fluid over his dick. 

He leans over to dribble spit on the crown, stroking with his hand some more before finally wrapping his lips around Jaemin. Jaemin can’t help the moan that leaves him then. Jeno’s mouth is hot, a wet suction around his dick as he takes Jaemin further into his mouth. Plush, soft heat envelopes his senses and Jaemin finds the fingers of his left hand running through Jeno’s hair. 

“Shit, Jeno,” he hisses as Jeno’s teeth gently scrape against his skin. “You feel so good.”

Jeno hums, sending vibrations down his shaft and Jaemin groans this time, the feeling in his stomach tightening a degree. Jeno is enthusiastic in his approach, pulling back as far as he can without taking his mouth off Jaemin and swallowing him back down. Sometimes Jaemin can feel himself hitting the back of Jeno’s throat and it leaves this punched out sensation in his chest. It grows stronger when he meets Jeno’s eyes.

“Fuck.”

Jeno’s looking up at him with the biggest pair of puppy eyes Jaemin has ever seen. It’s an expression that’s common for Jeno, usually when he’s asking Jaemin to cook his favorite meal, or times like right now when his only goal is to tip Jaemin over the edge. He just wants to make Jaemin feel good. God, he’s so fucking sweet. 

“Think you can take more?” Jaemin asks lowly, and Jeno nods - or as much as he can with Jaemin’s cock stuffing his mouth. 

It’s all Jaemin needs before he’s tightening his grip on Jeno’s hair and pushing his head down. He’s almost buried completely in Jeno’s mouth, feeling his throat spasm as Jeno gags a little. Jaemin pulls him back and lets him breathe before pushing him down again. Fresh tears cling to the corners of Jeno’s eyes and his lashes, glimmering in the lamplight as he sucks around Jaemin. Saliva is dripping from his mouth a bit and Jaemin thinks he’s so pretty like this. 

Jeno’s mouth keeps moving up and down on Jaemin’s command. His fingers pull away to be replaced by his mouth sliding down so far, the tip of his nose sometimes pressing against the happy trail of Jaemin’s stomach.

Jaemin groans again when Jeno’s wandering hands slide over other parts of his body. One hand grips him under the thigh while the other plays with his balls, Jeno’s finger slipping down to stroke along Jaemin’s perinuem. He keeps doing that insistently, spurred on by Jaemin’s continuous sounds of pleasure. 

“I’m close, oh…” Jaemin squirms in his spot on the bed, bucking his hips a bit into Jeno’s mouth who takes it like he’s made for it. Jaemin’s eyes are losing focus, but they zero in on Jeno who’s looking up at him again. 

A few tears have dripped down his cheeks and he has one eye open, looking up at Jaemin as if to make sure he’s doing a good job. He’s making muffled, wet choking sounds as Jaemin quickens his pace, fucking into Jeno’s mouth as more spit and pre-cum coat his chin. Fuck, he’s beautiful. Jaemin tells him so as his hand slips from Jeno’s hair to cup his cheek. 

“So good, Jeno, so good, I’m gonna-”

Jeno makes some sort of sound that’s a cross between a moan and an exclamation when Jaemin suddenly releases down his throat. His orgasm washes over him like a heavy wave, crashing down on Jaemin and rendering his senses useless as Jeno swallows around him. Jaemin might have even whited out for a second, he’s not sure. He’s pulled back by the sensation of Jeno still sucking around him, twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm and slowly pulling out of Jeno’s mouth. 

God, he’s gorgeous.

Jeno’s is the picture of sin, lips red and abused by Jaemin’s cock, slick with saliva and cum. He has his mouth open, cum spilling out and dripping onto the floor. 

“Fuck,” Jaemin reaches out, running his fingers through the cum on Jeno’s face before sticking them into Jeno’s mouth without thinking. Jeno moans around the digits, laving over them with his tongue and whining. He’s making these little aborted motions with his hips and Jaemin realizes that Jeno is grinding against his own hand, no doubt turned on and chasing his own orgasm as quickly as he can. “Come on, you were such a good pup, Jeno. You can cum. Pretty puppy.”

They’ve never talked about this specific kink in the bedroom before. The words just kind of slip from Jaemin’s mouth, but he can’t take them back once he says them. 

Apparently it’s exactly what Jeno needs to hear because he’s gasping around Jaemin’s fingers, whimpering and holding onto Jaemin’s thigh with a tight grip. He continues rutting against his hand for a few more seconds until his body locks up and he cums, shaking, inside his pants. Then he’s slumping against the bed, bracketed by Jaemin’s legs as he rests his head against his thigh. Jaemin gently runs his fingers through his hair and smiles. 

They stay there like that for a few minutes, until Jeno starts feeling a little too uncomfortable inside his cum-covered underwear. Jaemin helps him up off the ground and they clean themselves in the bathroom. He pulls his pants up and Jeno gets a new pair before washing his face. 

When Jeno is drying off with a towel Jaemin leans against the doorframe and watches him quietly.

“Hey,” he says, getting Jeno’s attention. Jeno looks up from the fluffy towel in his hands. “Thanks. I definitely feel a lot more...relaxed.” Jaemin says, unable to get through the whole sentence without laughing. Jeno grins too and pretends to hit him with the towel before tossing it into the hamper along with Jaemin’s work clothes. He steps into Jaemin’s arms and Jaemin kisses him on the lips, gentle this time and tasting the mint of his toothpaste. When he pulls back Jeno just keeps smiling at him. “Ready for that movie?”

“Yeah.”

A few minutes later they’re sitting on the couch together, curtains drawn and Netflix loading on the television. Jeno is leaning into his side when Jaemin remembers something from earlier.

“By the way, did you like it when I, uh, called you puppy?”

Jeno freezes up next to him, and in the next moment he’s taking a pillow from the other side of the couch and hitting the tops of Jaemin’s thighs. Jaemin tries to cover up more laughter with a cough, trying to take the pillow from Jeno when he attempts to hide behind it.

“Hey, it’s cool if you did! I was just curious!”

“Shut up, Jaemin,” Jeno hisses, possibly blushing even more than he did during their previous - ahem - activities. He buries his entire face into the pillow and tells Jaemin they can talk about it later, _ just watch the stupid movie _ . And, well, it’s not like Jaemin can deny Jeno what he wants, so he just kisses the top of his head and hugs him close until Jeno quits hiding himself.

  
  


♡♡♡

  
  


“Thanks, Jeno. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeno laughs. “Dork.”


End file.
